In the process of forming a dye image with a silver halide color photographic light sensitive material (hereinafter, referred to a photographic material), a aromatic primary amine type color developing agent reduces exposed silver halide grains contained in the color photographic material and the resulting oxidation product of the developing agent reacts with a coupler contained in the color photographic material to form a dye. As a coupler are conventionally used three kinds of couplers of forming yellow, magenta and cyan dyes to color-reproduce based on subtractive color system.
Each of the couplers is conventionally dissolved in a high boiling organic solvent, if necessary, in combination with an auxiliary solvent to be added into a silver halide emulsion.
As a cyan coupler known in the photographic art are cited 2-acylamino-5-ethylphenol type cyan coupler which is substituted by an acylamino group at 2-position of phenol and 2,5-diacylaminophenol type cyan coupler which is substituted by an acylamino group at the 2- and 5-position. A color dye image formed from the former copler, however, is insufficient in dark-keeping dye stability and the latter, insufficient in light fastness and color reproduction so that there has been desired further improvements thereof. Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a silver halide color photographic light sensitive material containing a cyan coupler superior in dark fastness and light fastness of the color dye image formed as well as color reproduction thereof.